The World Mahou Shoujo Only Knows
by Trainer Wes
Summary: Kyubey offers to grant Keima's wish. Not knowing the whole story behind incubators and magical girls, Keima accepts his offer. What will become of Keima and the girls in his world? May be cameos. No pairings.
1. Keima and Kyubey

_Who __needs __real __girls __when __I __have __the __2D __world?_ Keima thought to himself as he played the latest dating sim game on his PFP. He was on his way home after school and as usual, was unaware of his surroundings. _If __only __I __had __more __time __to __dedicate __to __these __girls, __I __would __become __a __better __God __of __Conquest._

A small white creature, similar to that of a cat, had focused its attention upon the young boy. It flicked its tail back and forth, acting as if it were excited to find its new prey, though emotions were impossible for the creature to ever show.

Its shadow appeared next to Keima's as he walked down the street to his home, noticing this shadow Keima decided to look behind him, since the shadow didn't seem like any animal he's seen before. Pausing his game and looking over his shoulder, nothing was there. No small animal to cast a shadow.

Keima shrugged this off as nothing. It could have been his mind playing tricks on him. He was playing the new Mahou shoujo Kazumi Magica dating game, in which the creature in the game had a similar outline to the shadow he just saw.

_Why did that shadow look like Jubey's? Ah, doesn't matter. Right now I have to focus on conquering Kazumi's heart so I can move onto the other girls in this game._

Once home, Keima went straight to his room to finish up conquering Kazumi's heart. Of course, Keima played his game until he captured every magical girl's heart. When he finished, he turned off his PFP and was about to get ready to fall asleep, but then he saw that shadow again. The same one from earlier.

Keima instantly looked to where the shadow was cast and he saw a creature that looked just like Jubey. Whenever he played games for a lengthy time, never had he imagined a look a like creature from the game ever to appear in his sight. For a while, Keima just stared at the creature, until it decided to enter the room and land on his bed.

"What are you?" Keima asked the small cat.

"I'm Kyubey," It answered, though it seemed to speak through telepathy since it's mouth had not once moved.

"Hmph. Even your name is similar," Keima commented on the creature's name.

"You wish to play your games for eternity, do you not?" Kyubey asked, causing Keima to flinch. How did this thing know about his obsession with games? "I can grant you that wish."

"Ya right, I don't believe you," Keima said. This kind of thing never happened in real life. Creatures offering wishes. It's as if he were in a game of his own…Kyubey tilted its head.

"If you make a contract with me, I can prove it to you."  
>"A contract?" Keima asked. This was beginning to sound oddly familiar. Kyubey nodded.<p>

"Yes. I will grant you your wish, but in doing so you must do something for me in return," Kyubey told the boy.

_Maybe __this __is __real_, he thought. _And __if __it __isn__'__t?__What __if __this __is __a __dream? __Well, __what __do __I __have __to __lose? __I __have __enough __knowledge __from __my __games __to __overcome __any __obstacle, __so __why __not __take __a __chance __and __see __if __this __thing __is __telling __the __truth?_

"What do I have to do?" Keima asked, slightly interested.

"Well, since you are a male, you cannot become a Magical Girl. Instead you will be given the task of what us incubators do," Kyubey explained. "You will be given the power to offer girls a chance to make their wishes come true. In doing so, they will become Magical Girls."  
>"So, that's all I have to do in order to play my games for as long as I want? Just grant girl's wishes?" Keima asked as he processed what Kyubey had just said.<p>

"Yes. But remember this, if you do make a contract with me you will have to grant the wishes of girls. It is something you must do," Kyubey said.

"I see," Keima said as he began to think about Kyubey's offer. As he thought earlier, he had nothing to lose. Besides, this will make his life more game like.

"Kyubey, you have yourself a deal," Keima said, eager to be able to play his games for as long as he pleased.

If Kyubey could smirk, this was the time he would have done so.  
>"All right then, Keima Katsuragi. The contract has been fulfilled. You are now an incubator."<p>

* * *

><p><em>Note: Why did I write this? My mind is wandering away from me...Anyway, set before Keima met Elsie. I hope I got Keima's character right in this. By the way...Kazumi Magica is actually a manga series that's supposed to be a spin off of Madoka Magica. I just wanted to make a reference to that series. I'm not saying you have to read the series, but you can probably google this stuff just to see how the girls, and Jubey (another incubator), look like if you want.<em>


	2. Ayumi's Wish

Keima woke up almost as if he were in a daze. What had he done last night? Conquer the hearts of all the girls in that game, Kazumi Magica…and then what?

_That__'__s __right!_ Keima remembered. _That __creature, __Kyubey, __offered __me __some __contract. __What __did __he __say __I __was? __An __incubator? __That __doesn__'__t __matter. __As __long __as __I __grant __wishes __to __girls, __I __get __to __play __all __the __dating __sims __I __want. It seems like a fair trade, besides __I __do __have __some __games __that __I __have __yet __to __play __anyway._

Getting ready for school, he noticed a change to his uniforms. The pants had turned pure white, and the normally red blazer had also turned white, while his white ruffles had turned into a light shade of pink.

"What the hell?" Keima asked. "What happened to my uniforms?"

Perplexed by the change in his uniforms, Keima went over to his closet, which held the very few normal clothes, to inspect any other changes in his clothes. He found that all of his other clothes had turned white.

_Kyubey never said this was part of the contract. Well, this proves that our deal was confirmed._

Not being a follower of fashion, Keima wasn't to affected by the change. So what if he had to wear white clothing for the rest of his life? All that mattered was he would be able to have all the time in the world to play his precious games.

At school, Keima was to wound up playing another dating sim to realize the stares he was receiving from other students. Those students being girls. They commented and gossiped to each other about his new look. Though the boys saw him in the regular colored uniform.

During class, his homeroom teacher noticed Keima's change in clothing and also the fact that he was playing his PFP.

"Katsuragi-kun, are you enjoying your game?" She asked. "What's with the new look?"

"Yes, my game is quite interesting. My clothes have changed because I thought my uniform would look better in white. I will also be able to cosplay as a character from this game," He quickly responded to his teacher. He was prepared for that question all day, since he knew he would be asked at least once.

"I could care less about your fashion sense, but turn off your game now," She ordered.

"I need to reach a save point first."

Keima's answer resulted in a good pounding from his teacher; luckily his PFP wasn't damaged during her act of violence. Since that was the final class of the day, Keima headed off to proceed with his cleaning duties. As much as he didn't want to, he still had to clean. Even if he did make a wish to play games for all eternity, Keima still had to abide my society's rules. At least, once he graduated, he would be free to do as he pleases and play to his heart's content.

"Otame-ganeee!" A girl's voice called out to none other then Keima. He turned around to see who had called him that. He saw a girl waving to him, who then ran straight towards him, without stopping and crashing into him.

"Sorry about that, Otamegane," The girl, Ayumi, apologized. "I know it's our turn to clean today, but I'm busy. So, I'll leave this up to you okay?"

"I'm busy too. There's no way I'm going to do this alone!" Keima shouted, but when he turned to Ayumi, she had vanished.

_This __is __why __I __hate __real __girls. __2D __ones __would __never __leave __me alone __to __do __such __a __stupid __task. __Real __girls __should __learn __from __the __girls __in __the __2D __universe_, Keima bitterly thought as he was forced to do the cleaning duty on his own.

Taking a break from cleaning, Keima took out his PFP and checked his messages. He found it strange how there was only one message. Which so happened to be from Kyubey. It read:

**_The first girl who's wish you must grant is the one named Ayumi. I'm sure you know her. Make a contract with her. It is your duty as an incubator. Since you are new to being an incubator, here is what you must do. Find out her wish and grant it. Any method is acceptable as long as you are able to get her to accept the contract. By doing so, she will become a Magical Girl. You can choose whether or not to add the fact that she will have to fight witches, but she will have to know eventually._**

Keima was confused by the final sentence. He knew about everything else from last night, but this 'witch' character was something new to him. Why hadn't Kyubey mentioned it yesterday?

Not wanting to be concerned about a tiny detail, Keima decided to hunt down Ayumi. Kyubey did say he had to find out her wish in order to grant it, so what better way of finding out then observing her? There's no way he could just confront her. If he did, it would be like confessing to a girl to early in a game, which would slim the chances of conquering her heart.

Keima found Ayumi practicing in the sports field for the upcoming competition. Since he had no intention of capturing the girl's heart, he decided to watch from a distance. Keima had to find out Ayumi's wish and do as Kyubey had done for him. As he watched Ayumi, he formed various plans on how to get her to tell him her wish.

Six Days Later

"What gives Katsuragi? What do you want from me? You should know I have no business being here in the sports field for a while!" Ayumi angrily shouted to Keima. She had sprained her ankle earlier that day and had a crutch to support her weight. She was lucky enough to find out that her ankle would heal in a couple of weeks, instead of being permanently damaged. The reason why she had appeared to Keima was because of the gift basket he had left for her in the nurse's room.

"I thought you would like your gift. Besides, you need to get better for the competition tomorrow," Keima responded, which caused Ayumi to throw an apple from his gift to his face.

"Look at my leg! I can't participate in this condition!" She shouted at him. "Besides…the senpai can participate instead…it's better this way."

"Don't you want to participate in the competition?" Keima asked.

"Of course I do! But…" Ayumi answered sadly. "It was just a fluke that I was accepted onto the team. My time hasn't changed. If anything, it seems like I've gotten worse." At this point, tears began to form in her eyes. "I've been practicing so hard…so, why? Why can't I run faster?"

Finding this the appropriate time to ask, it was time for Keima to seize this one and only opportunity.

"Is that what you wish? To participate, to become a better, faster runner?" He asked Ayumi. She looked up at him through her teary eyes. _Why is he asking me this?_ Ayumi gave him a slight nod.

"Yes. I wish to be a better runner," Ayumi answered as she wiped away her teary eyes with her free hand.

"Would you like me to grant your wish?"

"Huh?" Ayumi sounded surprised. "Grant my wish? I think you've been playing to many games lately Katsuragi."

"I'm serious, Ayumi," Keima said as he looked her straight in the eye. "I can grant you your wish. Your leg will be healed and you will be able to participate in the competition tomorrow."  
>"I will?"<p>

Keima nodded. "In doing so, you will become a Magical Girl." Ayumi gave a slight smile, she almost laughed at this. She figured he must be really into the character he had been cosplaying as since his clothes changed. Keima was about to continue, but was rudely interrupted by Ayumi.

"I thank you for your concern, but…"

"Don't you want to run, Ayumi? Participate in contests and win them?"

When Keima said it, he made it sound like all of this could just be true. She really did want to participate in the competition tomorrow. She would be able to show those senpai what she could accomplish.

"Fine, Katsuragi. I'll accept your contract, only if you promise that you'll make me a cute Magical Girl," Ayumi joked. Keima smiled. He had successfully fulfilled his first contract.

"Your wish is granted, Takahara, Ayumi."

Neither of the two noticed the sudden change in Keima's eye color. For when he spoke, his eyes had shined red, like Kyubey's.

* * *

><p><em>Note: I'm using the manga as reference for this story since I have no idea if or when a third season for the anime is coming out. In the first chapter (from where I read TWGOK) Ayumi does call him Otamegane.<em>


End file.
